


Someone Between the Lines (X-Men Remix 2018)

by Lamia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: There's nothing Charles loves more than his hoard of books...or is there?fan art





	Someone Between the Lines (X-Men Remix 2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bikenesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/gifts).



> Dear bikenesmith,  
> Thank you for your wonderful prompt. I had a lot of fun working on this and I hope you'll like it!

**Author's Note:**

> See the original artwork here  
> http://bikenesmith.tumblr.com/post/144472011715/romantic-instrumental-guitar-playing-in-the-bg


End file.
